Sonho de uma Noite de Verão
by S. Crovax
Summary: Reconhecemos o desejo e por isso sonhamos. //Sempere slash//


**N/I:** Eu e Carlos Ruiz Zafón somos um só, portanto A Sombra do Vento & O Jogo do Anjo me pertencem ú.ú

O Gustavo dessa one-shot não é Dom Gustavo Barceló, fikdik.

* * *

**Sonho de uma Noite de Verão**

_Reconhecemos o desejo e por isso sonhamos._

**-**

Um jovem barcelonês, vivenciando o ápice de sua virilidade, acomodou-se em uma das cadeiras de palha que anunciavam a entrada do humilde restaurante. Buscou uma brisa refrescante que aplacasse ainda que brevemente o calor que pesava na nuca. Desabotoou o primeiro par de botões do colarinho e se dedicou a apreciar a mescla de tonalidades que dançavam distantes ao pôr-do-sol.

Ironicamente, sentia falta da companhia de um bom livro, apesar de estar sempre tão cercado por eles. Trabalhava na livraria da família, mas não tinha tempo para alisar as folhas com carinho, sorver a fragrância do conhecimento, ou até mesmo acariciar as lombadas promissoras.

Uma garçonete se aproximou discretamente, perguntando-lhe se poderia lhe servir algo.

- _Apenas um café, por favor._

A garçonete esboçou um sorriso subserviente, atrás do qual mascarava-se sua decepção pela inutilidade de seus trejeitos insinuantes, que não encontraram no mais novo cliente terra fértil para germinar.

- _Com licença,_ - disse alguém, atrás do jovem. - _gostaria de saber se posso me sentar aqui com você._

Antes que pudesse responder, o estranho continuou, quase como se tentasse se desculpar pela ousadia:

- _É que não há mais mesas sobrando e eu imaginei que, como ambos estamos sozinhos... Meu nome é Gustavo, a propósito._

-_Me chamo Simón, prazer._

Simón e Gustavo entreolharam-se por alguns instantes, tentando desvendar aquele incomum conforto que o olhar do outro proporcionava. Gustavo sentou-se em frente a Simón e sorriu, desviando o olhar, talvez ligeiramente incomodado com a prescrutadora análise ocular sob a qual era submetido. Simón, por sua vez, não notara o singelo e desproposital jogo de olhares travado na estreita mesa, ocupando-se em seu estudo das qualidades alheias.

Gustavo aparentava ser um pouco mais velho que Simón, mas nada alarmante; eram aproximadamente da mesma altura, ao que Simón pôde constatar momentos antes; mesma tonalidade de cabelos e olhos; Gustavo era talvez somente um pouco pálido e esguio demais, como alguém que vê mais as luzes do escritório do que o próprio Sol. No geral, era um homem de certa beleza recatada. Simón imaginou que, se Gustavo fosse um livro, certamente traria "Os Mistérios de" no título.

Uma xícara preenchida com café fumegante acabara de ser pousada na mesa e despertou os sentidos de Simón, desviando-o de seus pensamentos. Permitiu que a bebida docemente amarga escorregasse em sua garganta, marcando presença por todo o trajeto.

- _Gosta daqui de Barcelona? -_ indagou Simón, por trás da xícara de porcelana desprovida de ornamentos.

- _Tive a sorte, ou o azar, de ter iniciado minha vida por aqui e creio que esteja fadado a terminá-la no mesmo lugar._

_- Não acha que é um pouco jovem demais para se acomodar ao destino?_

_- Talvez. -_respondeu Gustavo, pensativo. - _Apenas talvez._

_- Eu também nasci e cresci aqui, mas não pretendo ser enterrado em terras espanholas._

_- Ah, não? E onde quer que seja cravada sua ilustre lápide?_

_- Pode se divertir às minhas custas, mas pegarei um trem o quanto antes rumo a Paris. -_ os orbes de Simón refletiam sonhos de grandeza enquanto mirava o princípio de noite tomando conta do céu.

- _E por acaso nesses seus planos boêmios inclui-se uma bela espécime do sexo feminino?_

Simón encarou-o, visivelmente espantado.

- _Como sabia?_

Embalado de nostalgia, Gustavo riu consigo mesmo, e seu riso tinha gosto de juventude perdida.

- _Sua história não é tão original quanto pensa._

_- E a sua? Qual é? -_ desafiou-o Simón.

- _A minha? Sou apenas mais um fracassado para somar-se aos entulhos da cidade._

_- Vamos, quão ruim pode ser?_

_- Ruim o suficiente para me fazer desacreditar em sonhos._

_- Sonhos não são uma questão de crença; são uma questão de vontade. Reconhecemos o desejo e por isso sonhamos._

Gustavo manteve-se em silêncio, sem saber como responder. Depois de refletir, preferiu reavivar algumas memórias em voz alta:

_"Eu sempre quis ser escritor. Comecei escrevendo obituários para um periódico, depois consegui passar a folhetins semanais. Nada digno de comemoração, claro; mas eu sentia que, se batalhasse com todas as forças, poderia lançar um livro e, com sorte, faria algum sucesso para pagar as contas. Já havia até começado a escrever um romance, mas foi então que... meu pai faleceu. E imaginar que o velho foi quem me apresentou aos livros. Depois disso, eu fiquei encarregado do pequeno negócio de família. Ano vai, ano vem, nunca mais escrevi uma página sequer que não remetesse a vendas, encomendas, prazos, dívidas, pagamentos... Desisti do livro e das aspirações de jovem, agora só pretendo formar uma família e morrer como meu pai: velho e feliz."_

O relato de Gustavo flutuou em volta da mesa por algum tempo, até ser carregado embora por uma brisa, de encontro as aguas escuras do mar.

_- Sinto muito pelo seu pai, mas acredito que ele não queria que você desistisse dos seus sonhos._

_- É fácil falar..._

_- E ainda mais fácil desistir._

Novamente desprevenido, Gustavo olhou para Simón, buscando o brilho de seu espírito desafiador, e um sorriso lhe escapou aos lábios.

- _Não quer dar uma volta?_

Diante da falta de resposta à sua proposta, Gustavo prosseguiu:

- _Está muito abafado por aqui com toda essa gente, e, não sei quanto a você, mas eu tenho intolerância a superlotação._

Simón meneou a cabeça em concordância, levantando-se e deixando uma nota na mesa, para sanar a dívida pelo café.

Caminharam lado a lado como amigos de longa data e atravessaram ruas que pareciam inundar os passantes em uma celebração espontânea. A cidade sorria contente, e quem poderia recriminá-la?

A noite se instalara sorrateira e azulada, coroada de brisas trasitórias vindas do mar. O diálogo entre Gustavo e Simón manteve-se constantemente ativo, e, entre filosofias e histórias de vida, encontram a si mesmos e um ao outro naquela noite sem grandes esperanças.

Um jato de luz viva coloriu o céu repentinamente e, antes que o trovão percorresse as nuvens, a chuva já havia desabado pesada. Simón e Gustavo correram para a marquise mais próxima, em busca de abrigo. Novos clarões e estrondos cortaram a noite, enquanto a tempestade enxarcava a cidade.

- _Chuva de verão. Daqui a pouco passa. -_ sentenciou Simón.

Entreolharam-se, sorrindo como dois comparsas planejando alguma travessura. Suas roupas molhadas esfriavam, grudavam na pele e incomodavam. Sentaram-se no chão e aderiram a um silêncio contemplativo que não tinha previsão de acabar.

Sem notar, Gustavo sorria e mantinha sua mente afastada de preocupações mundanas. Sentia-se livre da angústia cotidiana que mantivera sua alma encarceirada por tanto tempo e vivenciava uma noite que lhe parecia distante do mundo, embora tão próxima da verdade. Via em Simón uma extensão de si mesmo; uma parte de seu espírito vivendo em outro corpo e tendo experiências que ele renegou a si próprio. Assim, influenciado pela pujante vivacidade que Simón lhe inspirava, inclinou-se para perto dele e roçou seus lábios nos dele. Simón permaneceu estático, assustado. Porém a estranheza logo se foi, e ele correspondeu ao gesto de Gustavo.

Seus lábios trocavam carícias e tinham um gosto familiar, que intuía a leveza da infância. Naquele momento, a razão de ambos os deixou em paz, para que não procurassem nas palavras supostamente sensatas explicação ao que faziam.

Quando a última gota de chuva mergulhou das nuvens e explodiu no calçamento, eles se separaram. Levantaram e, dispensando palavras vazias de despedida, trilharam cada qual o seu próprio caminho, em meio à cidade que já não cobria de glórias quem cortava suas ruas.

Não olharam para trás, sob a certeza de que a presença um do outro estaria mais do que eternamente marcada em suas memórias; ela se recortaria em suas sombras e flutuaria em seus olhares.

Talvez eles se percam na vida para nunca mais se encontrarem, talvez o que houve naquela noite não tenha sido mais do que um breve suspiro de alucinação dançando em suas mentes cansadas. Mas, acima de tudo, a certeza de que sonhos merecem ser vividos, e não abandonados, jamais esteve tão vívida em seus corações.

* * *

**N/A:** WTF??! Gzus, me chicoteia, porque nem eu sei de onde essa joça surgiu!

Vamos às tentativas de explicações:

São dois Semperes, de duas épocas diferentes, que se encontram em um mesmo lugar, no mesmo tempo, porque.... porque eu quis assim, oras! U.U

E como isso acontece? Aí é por sua conta, bgs.


End file.
